ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project - Shantottofication
Won: 4 Summoners, a Corsair, and a White Mage. Some tips for success: *Corsair aggros and kites Shantotto (White Mage) while Summoner's fight D. Shantotto (Black Mage) *Start with only 2 Summoners using Predator Claws and slowly work him to 55%. Wait for Blood Pact times to reset. At this point, all 4 Summoners should use Blood Pact at the same time as D. Shantotto will start raging **Summoners should stand by door while pets are attacking, stay as far away as possible from D. Shantotto. If done correctly, they should avoid AOE for most of the battle. **If Summoner dies, get up fast and try to get another Predator Claws attack in (yes, this is possible). **Make sure White Mage has reraise saved for wipe and make sure they are always far from the circle. I've heard of a case where this strategy failed because White Mage wiped in the circle After D. Shantotto was defeated and they were the only one with Reraise *After D. Shantotto is defeated, everyone should wipe by the door *From there, rest for 5 minutes and use the same strategy for Shantotto (White Mage) **Shantotto is a lot easier than D. Shantotto **In our battle the second mob went down in under a minute, with very little damage to us. Other tips: *Predator Claws did an average of 7-10% damage. *Do not use Avatar's Favor as this decreases Avatar strength by 15% *MP is plentiful, time is not! **Use equipment to minimize Blood Pact Delay. **Replace equipment that reduces Perpetuation Cost with any that raises pet attack or Summoning Skill *The White Mage wasn't as useful as we thought since Summoners were moving around so much, Curage was difficult to cast . The only time Summoner's took damage was during D. Shantotto's last 20%. He's really hard to kill but 3 Blood Pacts should do it *Bring Echo Drops and have them macrod *Make a macro for Paralyna or you may waste a Blood Pact *Corsair can use Wild Card to give Summoners instant Blood Pact timer reset --Kathious 08:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Just won with this same strategy. So easy it wasnt' even funny. We had a bard kiting the WHM instead of a Cor. And bring D Shantotto far enough down the hall that the kiter won't get hit from aoe's. Just one thing, you have to get back alot farther then you would think. Their AOE's are HUGE (the range on them). The silence and paralyze comes FROM the AOE, so if you get hit, use an echo. Also, after talking with one of the smns that already did it, the hexs only give you stat boosts probably, with or without them you will still get the hp/mp boosts. Not too sure on that though, as I had all 16. By the way.... i had 3898 mp as Smn :O lol Won in 20 minutes, including the wipe after blm was dead and resting to full after weakened.--DragonIrons 15:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Won with SMN/WHMx3, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM, RDM/NIN. We started with the SMNs going in to aggro Light Shantotto while the RDM casted Gravity(Resist, but meh). The SMNs did three Blood Pacts to Shantotto and then pulled her to the door and killed her there. The RDM kept D. Shantotto in the room. We wiped when the Light Shantotto at 6%, then the BLU/NIN and one of the SMNs got up as well as the RDM. The BLU casted Cannonball to try to kill it, but failed. The RDM got utsusemi: Ni, and then started casting dispel on D. shantotto to kite her around some more. The SMN that got up did the last Predator Claws on Shantotto for the kill. At that point, the other SMNs got up, and started to keep hate on D. Shantotto using Garuda. The RDM started a Chainspell Cure IV on everyone up until the last 10 seconds and then Cure IV'd himself and converted. After that, we kept it up. We almost wiped near the end, until the BLU who was dead got up, and did a disseverment for the win. Fun battle! Jagtarro 04:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Won with SMN/WHM x 4, RDM, 65WHM/BLM (me). Toss Garuda at D. Shantotto until its dead. A few Curaga3's and a bunch of Cure V's was all that was needed to keep everyone healthy. Bring alot of echo drops, and its easy. We did not wipe, and had been sore from losing several times prior to this before switching to manaburn. By comparison, it is extremely easy, and almost no luck involved this way. Don't use 2hours, or Avatar Favor. Tried: WHM/NIN WHM/BLM DRK/BLM DRG/NIN SAM/NIN BRD/WHM There are 2 Shantotto's: D. Shantotto and Shantotto. D. Shan is a BLM, casts einter range of Tier 3/4 spells and Tier 3 -ga's, as well as AM I/II Spells.. Dispelga Shan is a WHM, Cast Holy on me. Looking at chat log, did not Heal D. Shan. At one point we were silenced paralyzed diseased and two other effects, hard to bounce back from that... At a certain % (I think after 30% gone) of either's health, they start to assist each other. They can WS off each other creating a Light/Dark Skilchain... Splitting them doesn't help a tank, the other will move, no matter the hate.. If you die in the circle, it is Party hate and will wipe you all again.. If you're gonna wipe, do so near the door. Note: If you get the ReRaise Hex.. It will give you 1 (ONE) un-weakened ReRaise Oh, forgot: If you fail, you need to repeat the entire hex gathering process again. Meternx01 05:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Just Won This: BRD/WHM (me), WHM/SCH, WHM/NIN, DRG/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN Fairly simple fight, 7:34 all in all, got record. Ran in, I opened with a Soul Voice Double Minuet, then the WHM/NIN Diaed the WHM and pulled her to the start of the BCNM, where the DD focused on the BLM (D. Shantotto) They took her down, at 60% we planned to zerg her, because she gets nasty mean with the WHM when she gets lower in health, and she gets very strong. So the DRG Spirit Surged Jumped to screw her DEF, and the SAM and MNK did their thing, she fell pretty soon after that, just a general zerg, then they changed their target to the WHM. They worked down the WHM at around 60% she goes a bit nuts too, and uses her AoE move that can cause a short Stun, Plague and Silence (not at the same time) The WHMs kept up constant healing as her Agas come fast, so your WHMs gotta be on the ball. Overall, it was fairly easy, didn't take much planning, and the CS after the fight, is godlike :D - Rufusruferson Server Won an hour ago 2nd attempt. Setup : WHM/NIN (me) SCH/RDM SCH/RDM SAM/NIN SAM/NIN DRK/SAM Full buffed at start, I aggroed and attempted to kite WHM Shantotto away (though with basically just light spells, she resisted, so I attempted to get hate by curing others). Everyone else focused on D.Shantotto. After dying early last time, we decided to wait til about 50% to zerg her down and use 2 hrs. SCHs kept melee cured, though Light Shantotto would often run back and assist her sis. Started spamming their Aoe DMg and at one point Chainspelled tier 1 nukes for 800 dmg on the DRK. Got a bit hectic. We were able to kill D.Shantotto before wiping to Light Shantotto with 25% (though they regen after returning to place). Like always, it's important to wipe far back so as to not aggro her getting up. Full healed with about 17 minutes left, though healing back all that hp and mp took about 5 mins. Took it a bit more casually now that we only had to deal with one, SCHs and I spammed Curaga II which easily kept up with her nukes. It was over in no time. Looking back, I'm sure 2 competent healers could handle it. Divine Malice Stuns, Viruses, Slows, and Silences. Make sure people have echoes. Overall fun fight, a bit easier than the others. And yes, what you've heard about the last CS is true. Very epic. --Thundermelon 01:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Just won 5 minutes ago with WAR/NIN WHM/SCH WHM/BLM DRG/NIN SAM/NIN NIN/WAR. Entered, buffed, ate food and had all 16 tablets. NIN pulled Shantotto off to next to entrance and managed to keep busy while we zerged down D.Shantotto. Used 2hrs and I.wings at 40% and took her down nicely with no deaths. Got Shantotto to 33% (!) before mages had run out of mp and we wiped slowly trying to keep back from circle, unfortunately the SAM was knocked into circle and we had to leave them there. Rested up to completely full while the SAM stewed in the circle. WHM raised and we got on with the task of taking Shantotto down. DRG hadn't 2hred and so did so at the start for some debuffs and we went to town with WHMs spamming Curaga IV as needed. Time was 24 minutes, 49 seconds. No records broken, but a win is a win. :) - Dancingharuhi - Fairy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Can someone please clarify as to whether or not buffs wear upon entry to the BC? Edricofifrit 03:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) All buffs wear upon entry. Also it seemed like she raged at 75%, then again at 50%, and again at 25%. My only thought to why people thought she only raged once was due to her rage timer still being on when hitting those points, skipping a new rage completely. --Eiryn 06:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Phoenix Win Alright after attempting this fight a few times (went 1/4) gathered many a thing about the fight. First off, despite what many other people who have beaten this are saying, killing the black shantotto first isn't the way to go. In fact, killing the white shantotto first is a smarter move. Why? Read on. 1) The White Shantotto is significantly weaker (in terms of defense) than the black Shantotto. 2) It doesn't matter which you go after first because in the end one of them is going to rage (2hour) during the time they are teaming up on someone. So a wipe is likely to occur when this is happening. Like SE obviously hinted at with the non-weakness FIRST death (uber reraise) your supposed to die once (even if people have won w/o wiping). Once one of the Shantotto's rages (2hours) and it wears off, they can't do it again. This is where the wipe comes in. Keep in mind, they ALSO don't team up again at the same HP% as the first time, I say this because we wiped AFTER white shantotto's rage wore off. They both returned to center and regened to full (turns out this ISN'T a problem). When we got white shantotto back down to 50% then 25% the black shantotto didn't come back and start skillchaining with her. Guess how easy it was? It was an absolute joke after one of them rages and you wipe (the first time) then heal up. So the basic strategy is to force the white shantotto to rage, survive until she comes out of it. Wipe. Get up, have one WHM use Benediction. Go slaughter White Shantotto then Black Shantotto. Party Setup was: SAM/WAR, DRG/BLU, WAR/SAM, WHM/SCH, WHM/SCH, BLU/NIN Sam is NOT the best DD for this (though it's close) BLU does some crazy damage to them with it's spells. The BLU can ALSO hold the black shantotto for the first 50% VERY easily. After the black shantotto teams up with the white for their ws rape, the BLU can join in fighting the White Shantotto since it's just a waste to even try to get the Black Shantotto off of anyone (during that period). So that's 4 DDs and 2 WHMs. Feel free to swap a DD for a Support class or whatever you need/don't have a useful job for. Notes about our fight: We MASSIVELY screwed up THREE times and still won. Screw up #1: Sam died right after using 2hour (wasted) Screw up #2: WHM 2hred while 2ppl were down Screw up #3: The 2 that were down got up during the rage part (thought we were going to lose because of screw up #2). Omgsamurais note: SAMURAI IS NOT REQUIRED FOR THE FIGHT (Though, it does provide some nice ws spam dmg with non-bandwagon gear) I say this and I was the samurai. Subbing Ninja notes: Don't bother unless your the kite. The only reason the blue mage was subbing NIN was because they were holding the black shantotto. /NIN is USELESS during the RAGE period. Upping your DD potential = smarter, go sub /war or /sam. More rage notes: Once it was just the Black Shantotto alone, her rage is nothing without the ws spam caused by the team up (cant team up if one of is dead). Jobs useless to the fight (sorry ahead of time): Black Mage Puppetmaster Scholar (sorta, if u can pull off enough healing with whm + sch instead of whmx2, good for you) Kite Jobs: Thief Blue Mage Red Mage Ninja Paladin SMN FTW! Just did this SMN x4 BRD WHM easy win. I would highly recommend this it was a super easy fight but good fun. BTW SMN had 2.4K MP one had 3.8K with all Hex. Seems like you might not need to have all 16 your self our party got the use of the 1 free RR that restores HP etc and 3 where not on mission and did not have expansion. other 3 had 16/16. I might look into this futher. Same as above SMN strat use Pred Claws one BLM version and BRD/NIN kite WHM version (shadows took all damage did not get hit once). Lost hate some times for there Skill Chain but worked well. When we got BLM to 20% we went to the door and killed the BLM there when wiped, waited for the WHM to move back to the spawn point and raised and rested for the 5 mins. After full mp again sent pets (Garuda) on WHM version and killed it in a couple of mins make sure to stay out of aoe range we where all about 100% HP at the end of the fight. Indeed SMN is pretty much the easiest way ive found. Our set up was 5 SMN/WHM 1 BRD/WHM. BRD kited WHM while SMN worked on BLM. As stated before P. Claws seemed to hit from 2k-4k per BP and in short time D. Shantotto was Face Down on the ground. We all started to head to the door cause this was the part we thought we would wipe at, But realized that we were not even close to needing to wipe so we started on WHM. One Healing Ruby II and all the SMN's were back to near full health. The only death that ended up happening was one of the Summoners got to close during Blood Pact Rage and got hit with AoE. Thanks to Bulaizu, Heffo, Dmann, Dadaz (Summoners including myself Macrom AKA Snoogins) Radius (Bard) great job was a very fun fight. If anyone on Lakshmi has questions send me a tell^^ Macrom Lakshmi Server!!! Hybrid setup 4tw! After timing out at 5% due to stun (Curse you Shantotto!) using whm/smn (myself) sch/rdm drg/sam drg/sam rng/sam smn/whm we decided to have another go using a slightly different setup. The setup we used was whm/smn 2x smn/whm drg/sam rng/sam brd/nin. BRD pulled D Shantotto up to the circle while our drg pulled Shantotto down to the door. She was laughably easy once Angon and Dia landed, she had chance to use her stun/silence move exactly once before she went down, only casualty being the rng. Instead of wiping at the door and RR as we normally would we decided to keep going, so we pulled D Shantotto back down to the door too. Again, once Angon+Dia landed she went down rapidly. Her weaponskill spam did get to be a concern at one point where I pulled hate and ate a Guillotine and Salvation Scythe causing a short wipe at 1%. However as we did not wipe before engaging her, our drg and brd reraised and melee'd that last 1% away in a couple of hits. Absolutely the most fun of the mini expansion fights, and we set the Lakshmi record to boot @ 10 minutes 7 seconds. Edit: No 2hrs were used in the harming of this Shantotto. DRK + KC + Stun test Just did some testing with Dark Knight, Kraken Club, and Chainspell-Stun. Entered, just the two of us, DRK/DRG and RDM/DRK (my husband and me). We gathered a few of the Hexes including HP(Penury) for Souleater's sake... We focused on D. Shantotto. She has about 15,000 HP. She does not resist Souleater. She does not resist Stun. Her spells and abilities are so fast though that Chainspell-Stun wasn't helping much so it's not something to be relied upon. --Verthandi 21:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Did this today with the setup of WHM/SCH, WHM/SMN, BRD/NIN, WAR/SAM, and SAM/NIN x2. Basic strategy was to go in buff up and had the BRD do double minuet songs. BRD ran in and kited Shantotto (WHM) while WAR ran in and Provoked the Shantotto (BLM) then ran back to Door so melee would kill it using regular attacks and weaponskills. We had the SAM and WAR/SAM save Meditate until weaponskills were ready. Around 70% the Shantotto (whm) joined the battle, we hd the Bard use Soul Voice and then refreshed with Valor Minuet IV and III. Melee used another round of weaponskills at 40%, then followed it with 2-hours. The SAM and WAR both used meditate to 100% TP then used SAM's Meisho Shikue and WAR's used Mighty Strikes. then popped his Icarus Wing. After the SAM's burned through there 2hr they each popped I. Wings there selves. after all the WS's D. Shantotto was @ about 10%. while the DD were zerging the Mages were struggling keeping them alive because @ 30% D. Shantotto Raged herself. so WHM's ended up using Benediction (both). but we killed her. plan was to wipe after the BLM but you know how melee are, they continued to fight and got her to 50%. the WHM then raged herself and we wiped. we got back up after she ran away and rested for about 8 Minutes. once we were ready the Melee ran in and killed her off really quickly. there were some issues where she did her AoE WS that got melee down, but nothing serious. a RQ Curaga IV fixed that. we down the WHM shantotto in about 3 Minutes. Total time in our BCNM was 23 Minutes. Melee used, I. Wings, and 8 Remedies. WHM's used 7 Remedies, 5 Echo Drops, and 1 Elixer, Elixer was not needed at all. 4 DD 2 Healer Method Just dominated this fight with: SAM SAM DRK BLU SCH WHM Buffed up at start of fight, BLU went in to get the attention of both Shantottos. DRK pulled Domina Shantotto back to the door while BLU kept Shantotto busy back in the main area. All but the BLU stayed at the door and worked on Domina Shantotto at a steady pace, and once Shantotto joined Domina Shantotto in the fight, BLU went to deal damage to Domina Shantotto as well. At this point, SAM SAM and DRK used their 2hr to get Domina Shantotto killed as fast as possible so we could wipe. However, as it turns out once we killed Domina Shantotto we didn't even need to wipe. WHM and and BLU used 2hr on Shantotto, and we took her down with minimal trouble. WHM was nearly out of MP and was a taru, so the "wipe then fight shantotto" may be better for other groups. 2-MNK 2-SCH 1SMN 1RDM MNK/sam MNK/war SMN/whm SCH/rdm SCH/rdm RDM/whm gasp! no SAM or WHM! Was this probably more difficult without two WHM's? Most likely. But since everybody is so willing to help out, we had to work with what jobs we had. Here's what we did with this specific set up: Pulled D.Shan to door, like suggested. Had RDM hold B.Shan, like suggested. We planned on wiping, but first triggered their "cooperative" mode. Got D.shan to about 3% but wiped. That's alright, wait for them to reset. RR (unweakened from the hexes), rebuff, cast reraise this time, and rest just like you're starting all over. Same thing. Pull D.Shan to the door, but this time B.Shan won't cooperate with D.Shan, so the RDM/whm can hold her better. Also, both MNK's 2hour'd with D.Shan's HP @ 55% before all the hayday with her AoE status effects. First SCH/rdm used tabula rasa when the MNK's hp was in orange and spammed; barparalynaga, paralynaga, poisonaga, virunaga(virus/plague or whatever might actually only be from B.Shan's divine malison idr), Erasega, AoE firestorm(storm surge), CureIV's with potency stratagem, etc. Second SCH used tabula rasa about 20 seconds after the first SCH/rdm so you're getting the overlapping curing that you need to survive. After D.Shan dies(some ppl popped a Hi-Elixir), rest a bit and start on B.Shan. While people were resting our SMN sent Garuda after B.Shan. We kept an eye on our RDM, he needed a few cures to help him out, his HP got a little low. Other than her divine malison move (which stuns/silences), she's pretty easy. Take her down, just keep an eye on your timer. We won with 2 minutes to spare I believe. Throughout the entire fight the SMN used Garuda/Predator Claws, and at one point called Light Spirit to Curaga4(I think) the RDM while we were resting and he was holding B.Shan. I suggest mages taking Echo Drops, and everybody having a stack of antidotes at the very least. There's no reason to not have echo drops, and the poison from D.Shant's scythe move is pretty harsh, especially when stacked with the Bio. G'luck all! Tandem 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Just Won with Smn x3, Sam, Whm, Blu. Used Blu/Nin to kite whm. Smn's used Gauruda and Preator Claws and Sam did the Sam thing. Whm cured as needed. We did wipe at start. We tried to pull whm to entrance and let the Smn's and Sam fight Blm in circle. Blu was unable to pull whm all the way back to door. Kept casting AM and right after helped Blm. We wiped reraised and recovered. We went again this time Whm stayed in circle with Blu. Pulled the Blm to entrance. Killed the Blm and then WHm right after. We one with one Smn's standing with 100hp and 120mp. Also One Smn had won this already. They did not get the Hexes prior to doing this fight and got no buffs upon entering. I'm glad this Smn helpled cause I got my win. Word of advice to people helping. If your gonna help, Reget the hexes or key items needed prior to seeking. This saves a ton of time. there are ways to get Maps and print them if you don't have in-game one. All in all fun fight. Will do again for sure. -Saxton- Overestimated strategy of killing D. Shantotto first -.- As I read in one of the very few comments about this fight, is way MUCH EASIER to KILL WHM SHANTOTTO FIRST !! you don't even will worry about wiping, we tried 1/3 times and is hella more easier, don't waste your time/hexes/patience in a very long fight when your risk of lose is high cus WHM Shantotto WILL ALWAYS ASSIST BLM ONE that doesn't happen when you kill the WHM one (D. Shantotto is fool enough to not assist her goodie goodie alter-ego lol). Magic strategy with only one casualty is to kill WHM one, saves you 2hrs and makes the fight fun. Have fun with the fight and get your pants that SE made us to get after this horrible getting-stuff quests ^_^ Avan de Jinuar III Not true the BLM will assist the WHM at the right rage points we did 3x and each time the kiter lost hate regardless of action or hate as she ran to whm and skillchained then came back to kiter --Jamiegraham8210 19:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) we wiped to this a few days ago because Shantotto raged twice. had rdm kite D., we wiped but when we got shan. down the second time D. started skillchaining on us again. Anyone else have this experience? --Josephpate 01:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) We didn't have that problem and we had the WHM/NIN kiting the D. Shantotto and she never assisted WHM one, and for the record, both WILL rage, never said the contrary, but WHM shantotto is less dangerous and more weak than her BLM alter-ego; also, is lot easier but is never a sure win if the current precautions aren't been taken care of. Setup was: SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, WHM/NIN, WHM/SCH, DRK/NIN, SAM/NIN. If you ever have problems with the kiter just make him/her spam cures on the rage assist and kiter will regain hate, anyways cures are needed when rage is on effect ^_^. Regards. --- Avan de Jinuar III --- Easy Win Strategy Setup: MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN x2, BRD/WHM, WHM/SCH, SCH/RDM Reasons for each job: *MNK/NIN - Puller, heavy DD, great 2 hour, and most importantly fully meritted Penance *SAM/NIN - Tachi: Rana > Tachi: Gekko self skillchains, heavy DD, great 2 hour *BRD/WHM - Minuet/March, Soul Voice, Troubadour (optional), Curaga 2, backup healing, help remove debuffs *WHM/SCH - Curaga 4, Benediction, healing magic, remove debuffs *SCH/RDM - Phalanxga, Stoneskinga, Curaga 4 Meds required: *1 stack of echo drops per person *3-4 remedies per person (to remove paralyze if needed) *Meat Mithkabobs/Chiefkabobs (DD's) Strategy: Everyone needs to have 16/16 hexes unless they are not currently on that mission or have already completed it since they will automatically get all buffs. Enter the fight and buff up with Protect/Shell IV/V, Stoneskinga, Phalanxga, SAM's Meditate, put up shadows, pop Meat Mithkabobs/Chiefkabobs. Using meat is very important, you shouldn't be eating sushi or accuracy food. When everyone is buffed and ready, the MNK/NIN will run in and aggro both D. Shantotto and Shantotto and bring them back to the entrance. Everyone else stays at the entrance. NO ONE can touch Shantotto (WHM) until after D. Shantotto is dead. The SAM's should immediately self-skillchain one at a time onto D. Shantotto (BLM) with Tachi: Rana > Tachi: Gekko to get immediate hate off the MNK. Now, a critical part to the success of this battle is for the MNK to use Penance. This will greatly reduce the number of skillchains D. Shantotto can get off and will help tremendously. The mages should be trying to space far enough away from D. Shanototto so they won't get hit from -ga spells that may land. It is impossible to avoid the WS AoE when you are in curing range so don't even try, just use echo's/remedies/paralyna as needed. While the fighting is going on, Shantotto (WHM) will be standing there casting mostly single target spells at the MNK that should be getting absorbed by shadows, just ignore her for now. Mages should stay on top of curing to keep everyone alive. After the initial self-skillchains and hits from the SAM's and MNK, D. Shantotto should easily be close to 60%. SAM's should Store TP at this point and at 60%, the BRD should 2 hour, Soul Voice / Troubadour Minuet/March. At 50% rage mode should begin and DD's need to wait to WS until her DEF up wears off. Both Shantotto and D. Shantotto will periodically gain the effect of DEF up once they reach 50%. This effect will come and go so making sure not to weaponskill during these periods is critical to success. DD's will notice their hits doing much less than normal so they should wait to weaponskill until the effect is off. This could be triggered by a specific move the Shantotto's do or after they taunt you, confirmation is needed. For anyone fighting Hydra you will be familiar with holding your WS's until after the physical shield wears off. This is the same thing. I couldn't tell exactly if it was a gradual wearing off of the DEF up or an on/off thing. Regardless, when your hits resume doing normal damage, WS her. Another important point in this fight is if the Shantotto's use Meteor. If you see that spell going off, the WHM needs to be ready with a Benediction. Don't be afraid to use Benediction if you see it or if things look really bad and everyone has low health. The SCH should try to put up Phalanxga/Stoneskinga throughout the fight as he can, but prioritize Curaga's. After this next barrage of weaponskills, D. Shanotto should be down to 20-30%. The SAM's and MNK should then 2 hour and take her down quickly. She may hang at 1% for a little while but should eventually go down. As soon as she dies, switch your attack to Shantotto (WHM). Work her down with attacks/weaponskills. At 50% she will rage. Do not panic, DD's need to be smart and patient about weaponskill's. Do not waste your WS's when she has her DEF bonus, wait until it wears off. Also, don't get lazy, cheap, or stupid about using your echo's and remedies, keep yourself alive!! The last 10% of her life she gets crazy and starts spamming AoE's and you might go through 5 or more echo drops, but be patient and keep going. Eventually she will go down. Using this strategy we were able to win this fight in less than 10 minutes, without wiping, and had no deaths. However the calibur of your DD's ability to put out damage will affect your success. Asura Server --Bremenn 15:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC)